Lealtad a su Majestad
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sigi acude a la reina Claudette para pedirle participación en maniobras para normalizar alzamientos en Gainos, y en cuanto esa breve reunión culmina, Claudette ordena a Sigi a que la acompañase al baño, iniciando la asistencia más extraña y placentera que Sigi haya hecho jamás. Oneshot con lemmon.


En vista del éxito que significó el OS anterior de Queen's Blade (la verdad es que no esperaba prácticamente nada en lectura ni reviews, pues esta serie lleva abandonada mucho tiempo) y por una petición recibida, les traigo este nuevo OS que espero les agrade.

 **Lealtad a su Majestad**

Gainos, otrora el centro de atención de las más bellas y fuertes guerreras de los cuatro puntos cardinales del mundo, era un reino donde se había impuesto un gobierno monárquico estable desde la llegada de Claudette Vance por cesión de Reina, la legítima y vigente campeona del Queen's Blade. Desde que la hermosa pelirroja había tomado y aferrado el trono, el Queen's Blade había llegado a su fin, por lo que no se habían dado más batallas desde entonces en procura del trono. La actual encargada de la iglesia del reino, Sigi, era una devota a su autoridad y mano firme con que imponía el orden y la paz en los pueblos y reinados que estaban bajo su manto, y justo en ese momento se dirigía al salón del trono para encarar a la reina Claudette para hacer una solicitud específica.

Los guardias reales estaban en su momento libre, así que Sigi ve su camino completamente libre y sigue tranquilamente. El salón del trono se notaba desolado, sólo Claudette se encontraba en el trono, descansando luego de una larga y agotadora reunión de sus generales en procura de aplacar una rebelión en varios pueblos ubicados en las periferias del territorio. Sigi se acerca lenta y calmada, sin apartar su vista de la gran soberana de Gainos.

─ Mis saludos, su Alteza ─ Sigi hace una reverencia apoyándose en su báculo ─. He escuchado de las rebeliones que estallaron hace poco, y también de la hambruna que está afectando las aldeas cercanas al pantano, por lo que quisiera ofrecerme a colaborar en la solución de estos lamentables sucesos.

─ Todo está bien. Mis soldados se han puesto en marcha y se asegurarán de poner fin a todos esos inconvenientes ─ responde Claudette tranquilamente ─. Pero igual es de agradecer que ofrezcas tu apoyo. La santa iglesia siempre resulta importante para solucionar esta clase de problemas.

Sigi asiente con devoción y mira detenidamente a Claudette.

─ Estoy a su completa disposición, Majestad.

─ En primer lugar, me gustaría que intentara ver los sucesos que están por suceder. Sé que la predicción no es tu mayor fuerte, pero debes intentarlo. Tus palabras siempre son influyentes en los cambios de estrategia de último minuto.

─ Comprendido ─ Sigi da un par de pasos atrás, pone en cuatro patas y cuela su báculo entre sus pechos mientras lo mueve de adelante a atrás ─ ¡Pose sagrada, Clarividencia!

Claudette ve fijamente a Sigi mientras llevaba a cabo sus movimientos rituales para ver lo que ocurriría en el futuro cercano. Los movimientos eran bastante eróticos, con ese báculo moviéndose continuamente entre los hinchados pechos de la monja, adelante y atrás, y la cadera se movía también en respuesta. El rito de Sigi continúa durante algunos minutos hasta que esta obtiene las imágenes del futuro inmediato, justo como la soberana de Gainos deseaba.

─ Ya lo he… visto ─ dice Sigi con voz jadeante, casi como un gemido articulado ─. La victoria de sus tropas está asegurada, Majestad. Los rebeldes no tienen ninguna oportunidad. Y la situación en las cercanías del pantano será solucionada pronto. Sus ejércitos van por buen camino, Alteza.

─ Es bueno oír eso ─ Claudette se levanta lentamente de su trono y se aleja con paso calmo ─. Una cosa más, Sigi.

─ Hable usted, y yo la sigo.

─ Voy ahora mismo a darme un baño, pero necesito quien me ayude en algunos neceseres para ello. Me tendrás que acompañar.

Sigi se sonroja y asiente rápidamente a la orden de su reina. Su devoción hacia Claudette hasta ese momento había sido absoluta, casi tanto como hacia la divinidad para la que profesaba en sus misas. El caso es que Sigi veía a Claudette como la persona más cercana a su dios, prácticamente era como una enviada que enaltecía el nombre del reino con la paz y el orden que había establecido en cada pueblo alrededor de Gainos. Era de esperar que ella siempre estuviera dispuesta a obedecerla y apoyarla en cada cosa en la que fuese solicitada, e incluso algo tan básico como tomar un baño no representaba poca cosa para la monja.

* * *

 **Baño**

Una vez que ambas sensuales mujeres llegan a dicho aposento, Claudette se quita sus ropas con apenas un movimiento (no era una gran hazaña hacerlo, con lo poco que llevan), e inmediatamente se adentra en el agua humeante de la enorme tina que cubría la casi totalidad del lugar. El efecto del humo y los aromas que inundaban el lugar resultaba relajante en conjunto, tanto que Sigi se sentía tentada a entrar también en el agua caliente. Para mantener esos pensamientos impuros lejos de su mente, Sigi se dedica a mirar en su entorno, comprobando cada cosa, impoluta y reluciente, que hubiera allí. Claudette empieza lavándose de forma metódica la piel, deshaciéndose del más minúsculo rastro de suciedad que arruinara su bella figura, y al cabo de un rato, mira a Sigi.

─ Creo que es momento de que me hagas un favor, Sigi.

─ Lo usted desee, Majestad.

─ Ayúdame a lavarme ─ Sigi abre bastante los ojos ─. No será complicado ayudarme. Sabes muy bien que no permito suciedad alguna en mí.

─ Desde luego, Majestad.

En vista que Claudette se había adentrado bastante en aquella enorme tina caliente, a Sigi no le queda otra opción que desnudarse ante su reina antes de adentrarse. La sensación del agua era increíble, casi se podía decir que la experiencia era bendita. Su piel se eriza completamente ante ese contacto, y las sales aromáticas en el baño generaban algo de excitación en su consagrado y casto cuerpo. Claudette hace una seña a Sigi para que se acercara y le pasa una toalla, la cual sería la indicada para lavar a la pelirroja. Sigi toma la toalla y empieza con los brazos de su reina, va subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros, y seguidamente lleva su atención a aquellos enormes y delirantes pechos.

─ Con su permiso ─ dice Sigi antes de empezar.

Como para Claudette las cosas bien hechas era algo primordial, Sigi empieza lento, frotando las periferias de esos melones y pasando varias veces en el mismo sitio para asegurar su completa limpieza. Luego va por el centro, teniendo cuidado de no molestar aquellos pezones que se veían duros y frágiles a la vez. Eran tentadores, hipnóticos, y justo cuando iba a usar la toalla para limpiar otra vez allí, Claudette la detiene.

─ Un momento, Sigi.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Alteza?

─ Usar la toalla para limpieza general está bien, pero este es un caso excepcional ─ Sigi mira interrogante a su adorada reina ─. Incluso la toalla resulta un poco molesta para estas partes, por lo que sería mejor que utilizaras tu boca para limpiarme.

─ ¿M-mi boca?

Claudette asiente. Eso era definitivamente algo único, inédito, seguramente irrepetible, así que Sigi, sin decir más, se agacha hasta quedar a la altura adecuada y se ocupa del primer pezón de Claudette. Pudo oírla emitir un diminuto gemido, y eso le hizo temer haber empezado muy brusca, a pesar de haber procurado la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz. Esperaba que Claudette la alejara, o que diera la orden de dejar sus pechos, pero esta sólo le indicó que siguiera, por lo que Sigi continúa, usando su lengua para rozar la punta de aquel diminuto promontorio en lo pechos de su reina.

─ Vas bien. No te detengas ─ si Sigi no conociera bien a Claudette, hubiera jurado que su voz había sonado suplicante.

Sigi lame lenta y rítmicamente, haciendo que el pezón se endureciera todavía más. A Sigi le parecía que Claudette estaría sintiendo cosquillas, por lo que va con más cautela, no fuera que no lo estuviera haciendo bien, aunque las manos de Claudette sosteniendo su cabeza parecían decir que fuera más fuerte y más rápida. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para aplicarse en ese sentido, pues luego pasa al siguiente pezón de Claudette.

─ ¿Cómo voy, Alteza? ─ pregunta la monja sin dejar de lamer.

─ Lo haces mejor que cualquiera de mis sirvientas. Vas excelente, Sigi.

Un halago de parte de la actual reina de Gainos no era algo común de ver. Era sabido, desde los tiempos de la Claudette antes del último torneo del Queen's Blade, que ella no era una mujer de gestos o halagos, ni siquiera era de muchas palabras. Alegre como jamás lo había estado por sus méritos, Sigi sigue lamiendo y enfocándose en los pezones de Claudette, quien cada vez era más gestual y gemía de manera más clara, si bien seguían siendo apenas audibles aquellos sonidos.

─ ¿Así está bien, su Majestad?

─ Es un buen comienzo, Sigi ─ Claudette hace una seña a la monja para que se levantara ─. Aunque quiero que frotes tus pechos con los míos.

─ ¿Está usted segura?

─ Luego de una buena limpieza, nunca está de más hacer esto para comprobar qué tal están en comparación con otros pechos, y tú eres la única que lo puede hacer, Sigi.

La petición era rara en demasía, pero Sigi no iba a cuestionar las órdenes y razonamientos de su reina, así que hace lo que le ordena y toma sus propias tetas para frotarlas con las de ella. Resulta extrañamente excitante el hacer eso, amplificado al sentir cómo sus pezones se rozaban con los de Claudette. La acción la repite durante un par de minutos que se hacen eternos, especialmente porque Sigi sentía que su cuerpo se estaba calentando a niveles que la hacían dudar de su propia moralidad. Su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo, si acaso a gritos, que tomara libremente el cuerpo de Claudette y saciase esa sed de lujuria que la estaba invadiendo.

─ Alteza… Esto… ─ decía a gritos la rubia.

─ Lo haces de maravilla, Sigi. No sé cómo es que no te he pedido que me acompañaras antes a este lugar ─ las palabras de Claudette denotaban complacencia y placer, inconcebible en ella en momentos normales ─. Ahora repetiremos el proceso, pero el lugar va a ser otro.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ Sigi no entendía lo que quería la reina.

Claudette se acerca a la orilla de la bañera y se sienta en el borde, y en ese momento abre sus piernas, dejando a la vista de Sigi su sexo en su máximo esplendor. La monja queda impactada ante semejante vista, y es que se veía tan colorada, tan hinchada, tan hermosa, tan jugosa, que era imposible quitarle el ojo. Claudette señala su sexo, con el claro mensaje de que ahora Sigi debía lamerla allí. Era algo completamente increíble, y Sigi sabía que estaba por vivir una experiencia única en su vida. Era incorrecto. Sigi comprendía que estaba por traspasar la frontera que separaba la decencia de la indecencia, pero su cuerpo parecía haber tomado su decisión desde antes y que estaba influyendo en su nublada mente para que estuviese de acuerdo. Al final su faceta moralista pierde la batalla, y Sigi se dirige hasta la depilada entrepierna de su soberana para empezar a lamerla.

El sabor resulta único, indescriptible, y la reacción de Claudette era algo que no tenía precio. El aroma, el sabor y los ruidos de Claudette animan a Sigi para continuar, por lo que continúa lamiendo cada parte de la intimidad de la reina, procurando no dejar nada sin abarcar. Uno de los sitios con los que más se ensaña es con el clítoris de Claudette, ese botoncito de carne que disparaba todas las alarmas de aquel escultural y envidiable cuerpo, mismas que Sigi podía notar cuando metía su lengua en la cavidad vaginal y sentía cómo apretaban y se humedecían con aquellos jugos que eran ajenos al agua de la bañera. Era un sabor extrañamente dulce, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un deleite para la monja, la cual sigue lamiendo con dedicación y devoción.

─ N-no te conocía esa habilidad, Sigi ─ Claudette cerraba un ojo debido al placer que le hacía perder el control.

Sigi no se detiene en su maniobra con la lengua. Esa felicitación de parte de Claudette la animaba a que lamiese más todavía, y así lo hace. También le gustaba ese sabor tan increíble que le hacía disfrutar un montón y la llamaba a saborear más y más, y no era menos la sensación de las paredes vaginales presionando la punta de su lengua, exigiéndole para poder ir más allá.

Por algún impulso involuntario, Sigi repentinamente introduce dos dedos dentro del sexo de Claudette, llevándolos tan dentro como alcanzara, y Claudette suelta un gemido algo más fuerte que los demás, haciendo que Sigi se sorprendiera por lo que hizo.

─ M-Majestad, lo siento si hice algo indebido. Yo…

─ No, eso está bien hecho ─ responde Claudette acusando dificultad para respirar correctamente ─. Aún tu lengua llega hasta cierto punto, por lo que tus dedos pueden hacerlo todavía mejor… en esa parte.

En vista que no había excusa alguna, la sorprendida Sigi vuelve a introducir sus dedos, moviendo los mismos de adentro hacia afuera, a un ritmo fijo, sintiendo cómo aquellas paredes de carne los comprimían con lujuriosa saña, y la monja emplea entonces su lengua para lamer el clítoris de Claudette.

─ ¿Lo quiere, Majestad? ¿Quiere que siga así?

─ Sí… Quiero que continúes… No te detengas ─ la voz de Claudette cada vez se distanciaba más de su habitual tono a causa del placer y la lujuria.

Eso era algo que definitivamente no podría creer si no lo viviese en carne propia. Jamás había visto a la reina Claudette en esa situación tan caliente, tanto que el agua más bien empezaba a sentirse un poco fría, a pesar que su temperatura seguía siendo la misma que de costumbre. Sigi mueve sus dedos con mayor rapidez, procurando que Claudette alcanzara la cima pronto, cosa que efectivamente pasa. Claudette apretaba con fuerza los dientes para que sus gemidos no fuesen muy ruidosos en el momento en que su vagina aprieta con su máxima potencia y los jugos que empapaban sus paredes salían disparados, salpicando la mano y el rostro de la monja. Claudette respiraba con dificultad y le costaba mantenerse sentada en aquel borde. Sigi sentía que había cumplido su papel complaciendo a Claudette, pero se sorprende al sentir que las piernas de su reina atrapaban sus caderas.

─ ¿Alteza?

─ Te había dicho… que repitieras todo… ─ la vista de Claudette estaba nublada por el placer que la desbordaba ─ Y eso incluye… Frotar tu parte preciada… con la mía.

Eso ya se iba de todo límite moral conocido o desconocido. Sigi debería escandalizarse al saber que Claudette le exigía llegar a ese punto, pero no lo estaba. Por el contrario, se sentía más excitada que nunca, y esa orden había sido el detonante de que su sexo se humedeciera como nunca antes lo había hecho. Haciendo caso a la orden, Sigi sale de la bañera y cruza sus piernas con las de Claudette, a fin de facilitar el contacto con ambos sexos, y en cuanto siente que era efectiva la conexión sexual, empieza a moverse lentamente.

Era una sensación de placer nunca antes sentida. Ninguna de sus milagrosas posiciones sagradas había despertado semejantes sensaciones tan intensas y gustosas a su piel, a su intimidad, y el rostro de Claudette era indicativo claro de que también ella lo estaba gozando. Era una corriente eléctrica lo bastante intensa como para derrotar a batallones invasores completos sin matarlos, lo bastante amplia para no dejar indiferente ninguna parte de su anatomía, rápida como para que un mortal ordinario no supiera ni qué paso, pero para Sigi esa intensidad era maravillosa, como si estuviera cerca del encuentro de una nueva pose sagrada con un poder más allá de la imaginación, incluso por encima de la pose de la fe.

Claudette toma las rodillas de Sigi para acercarla todavía más y fortalecer la fricción de ambos sexos, y el efecto de ello no se hace esperar. Sigi casi pierde el equilibrio en ese instante. Los brazos empezaban a fallarle a causa de esas sensaciones que se salían de control. Sus pechos rebotaban al azar debido al movimiento descontrolado de su torso por los espasmos que causaba cada una de esas corrientes eléctricas. Era el pecado en su forma más pura, más destilada, más explícita, pero la tentación era demasiada, el placer obtenido era demasiado bueno, y Sigi hace rato que se había hundido por entero en ese oscuro bienestar superfluo. Ambos sexos se frotaban con una furia tan grande que era imposible explicarlo de forma correcta, pero sí era evidente su resultado por los gemidos que emitían ambas nobles. El baño hacía eco, amplificando todavía más esos chillidos de gozo, y eso traía en consecuencia una excitación mayor que provocaba a ambas a moverse todavía más, creando así un círculo vicioso.

─ ¿Cómo se siente esto, Majestad? ¿Se siente bien? ─ dice Sigi con voz entrecortada.

─ Lo haces muy bien, Sigi ─ era oficial, de la fría y pétrea Claudette no quedaba el menor rastro. En su lugar se hallaba una mujer más que había sucumbido a las bajas pasiones ─. Llega hasta… el final, Sigi. Te lo ordena tu reina…

Orden dada, orden acatada. Sigi procura no separar su sexo del de la reina por nada del mundo, aunque era más que seguro que si Claudette hubiera ordenado lo contrario, ella no lo cumpliría. Se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerlo, el autocontrol de la monja se había ido al demonio, o a lo mejor donde la bruja del pantano, así que no había vuelta atrás respecto a lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo. No se detendría hasta conocer ese placer máximo y antiético que era el clímax, ese estado tan enigmático y oscuro a su conocimiento religioso.

No sabría si habrían pasado minutos, o incluso horas, pues el tiempo no tenía el más mínimo sentido, y sólo podía ser medido acorde a qué tan cerca sentía su primer orgasmo, y justo con su adorada soberana. Era un deleite celestial por el cual su vida entera no sería suficiente para pagarlo, y Sigi se sentía completamente bendecida por tenerlo.

Ya habiendo olvidado la existencia y el significado de las palabras, ambas esculturales mujeres sólo van gimiendo hasta que ese estado álgido en que se alineaban su piel, cerebro y hormonas, finalmente llega. Ambas emiten un gemido que casi se convierte en grito, pero a ninguna de las dos les preocupaba la posibilidad de ser oídas. Sigi, al sentir esa corriente máxima abatirla desde dentro, se deja caer sobre el suelo y jadea cual cachorro acalorado. Su rostro estaba rojo, su cabello totalmente desaliñado, sus ojos nublados como si fueran cristales empañados. En fin, Sigi estaba completamente derrotada.

─ Lo hiciste de maravilla, Sigi ─ dice Claudette, entrando nuevamente en la bañera con cierta dificultad ─. Sinceramente no sé por qué no te he llamado antes para que atendieses mi baño. Ninguna de mis sirvientas había hecho un trabajo tan notable como tú, y te felicito por ello.

─ ¿Lo dice enserio… Alteza? ─ apenas logra decir la monja.

─ Más que hablar enserio, quiero nombrarte como mi asistente en el baño a partir de ahora ─ las palabras de Claudette dejan sin respiración a Sigi ─. Si así de hábil eres la primera vez que lo intentas, al cabo de unos días te convertirás en una eminencia en estas labores, y sólo lo harás para mí. No permitiré que nadie más disponga de esa habilidad que tienes.

─ No se preocupe, que igual no haría esto jamás por nadie más que usted ─ Sigi se levanta con esfuerzo y se mete también en la bañera ─. Por mi devoción a su autoridad, le juro que esto lo hago por usted, sólo por usted, y nada más que por usted.

─ Tu palabra vale mucho, Sigi, por lo que te creeré ─ Claudette se echa agua por todo su cuerpo, removiendo todo rastro del sudor resultante de lo recientemente pasado ─. Por cierto, Sigi…

─ ¿Sí?

─ Las sirvientas que deben estar para ayudarme a elegir las ropas para dormir también se encuentran indispuestas ─ Sigi sabe de inmediato por dónde iban los tiros ─ ¿Tendrás el tiempo necesario para asistirme en ello también?

─ En todo cuanto usted me pueda necesitar, ahí estaré a su servicio ─ es la firme y segura respuesta de Sigi ─. Sólo dígame la hora, y ahí me tendrá.

Claudette sonríe levemente, pero con eso demostraba sentirse bastante complacida. Realmente no contaba, en toda Gainos, con alguien con semejante lealtad a su persona.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ahí tienes, berto. Tu petición ha sido cumplida, y es más duradero este lemmon que el que hice entre Reina y Risty. Ahí te va esa, y espero tu opinión sobre qué te pareció. Y en cuanto al resto de los lectores de este OS, sinceramente espero que cumpla con las expectativas, y ya será para otra ocasión que nos encontremos.

Hasta otra


End file.
